


Cause, baby, tonight, it could turn into the rest of our lives

by ABroodyGay



Series: Magic Moments (Pupcake Prompts) [3]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Cannon, fluffyfluffyfluffflufffluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But you had promised yourself that there would be no moping or pining after another girl who you could never hope to return your affection. Delia was a friend. Nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause, baby, tonight, it could turn into the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Delia / Patsy: First Kiss! Patsy as initiator. (Cause it's always Delia)

You are certain that Delia Busby will be the death of you.

That impish grin, those warm eyes and melodic voice and giggle not to mention her.. _figure_ in her uniform. But you had promised yourself that there would be no moping or pining after another girl who you could never hope to return your affection.

Delia was a friend. Nothing more.

And yet..what are these long comfortable pauses in conversation where you just look at each other? How she always seems to be touching you, your hand, your arm, your waist. You tell yourself this is just platonic affection but you swear you can feel her eyes on you when you aren’t looking. Whenever you have a day off together it’s always her that proposes just the two of you going somewhere. And while you are secretly thrilled the reason you always ask a few other girls along is because it’s easier to pretend that your heart doesn’t do somersaults everytime she smiles at you.

You haven’t felt like this since Annette Garner, your lacrosse captain. Atheletic, strong, beautiful and funny. She had kissed you behind the gym. Timid and shy with a trembling hand on your cheek. It was a little sloppy but it was still a kiss. It still made you feel like your ears were buzzing and your heart was going to beat right out of your chest. Just _looking_ at Delia makes you feel like that.

You catch yourself staring at her lips, the perfect bow of her top lip, how she bites her lower one when she's concentrating. At night you run your fingers along your jaw, and down, down, down and you think of her, pretend it’s her touching you like this, those perfect lips whispering in your ear while her fingers do wicked things between your thighs.

In the morning you feel ashamed and resolve never to do it again.

And the next morning...and the one after that.

“Morning Pats!” How she can be so chirpy first thing you don’t know. She pours you a cup of tea with a smile. “Morning, Delia.” You manage around a yawn. She knows by now to let you get through at least two cups of tea before she expects you to say anything more coherent than that.

“So, I was thinking, We both have the night off on Wednesday and there’s a double feature on at the Lyric cinema. Fancy going?” You bite into your toast and consider her for a moment, her eyes shining with expectation and you realise you are so weak when it comes to her.

So you go.

You take a little more time over your appearance than usual, worrying over the pleats in your dress and making sure your hair is just so. When you hear her usual knock on your door, the one that belongs just to her you feel pulse skip a beat.Praying you won't make an absolute fool of yourself,you grab your coat and drape it over your arm, slipping your purse into the pocket. Opening the door you find Delia radiant in blue and smiling widely. You love her in this particular colour, it brings out the colour of her eyes.

And _gosh_ her eyes. They make you think of summer skies and tropical seas.

There it was again. One of those long pauses where you don’t seem to need words to communicate. “Shall we go then?” You shut the door behind you, reminding yourself that this was friendship nothing more.

“After you Miss Bubsy!”

* * *

 

This was torture. Pure and utter _torture._

She is highlighted by nothing but the glow of the cinema screen. The angle of her jaw, the pout of her lips, her softly curled eyelashes...You have to dig your nails into your palm and force your eyes forward to the screen or this is just going to get ridiculous and yet...you are sure you can feel the same heavy gaze resting on you every now and then.

Stepping out of the cinema into the cool summer air has never felt more welcome. Its cool on your flushed cheeks and you feel your heart rate slow a little.You don’t even know what the last film was about. Your mind had conjured up its own scenario. Featuring you,Delia...and rather a lot less clothing.

“Fish and chips, my treat?”

You grin and nod and in fifteen minutes you were at your usual spot by the docks, eating out the newspaper.

“How you eat it that soaked in vinegar is beyond me-”

“Says the girl who can eat marmite by the spoonful...” She swats at your arm playfully and you can't help but notice how her fingers linger than for longer than should be proper.

“If we hurry back...you could come back to my room for a nightcap?”

And you just can’t say no. 

* * *

 

“What did you think?”

“Hm?”

You are currently sat on Delia’s bed, glad to be rid of your high heels, while she pours you both a sensible measure of Johnnie Walker. She sits down next to you and you have to bite back a gasp when her thigh brushes yours. You’re glad of the drink, it warms your throat and stomach, calms your irrational nerves of just how intimate this feels.

“Of the film you silly goose.”

You are so close to her now you can feel her breath on your cheek. You’ve either gone mad or it’s the scotch...but for once in your life you decide to be honest.

“To tell the truth Delia...I wasn’t paying all that much attention. To the film I mean.”

Her eyebrows shoot up under her fringe. “Oh...then just what was it that distracted you?” Your mind goes blank. You can think of nothing, nothing at all except how soft her lips look, how pretty she is in the dim light of the bedside lamp, curls falling softly round her face.

You put your glass down and turn to face her properly and you hand inexplicably finds its way to her cheek. She looks at you surprised and confused but you think you see the same want you feel lingering in her eyes.

So you kiss her.

For two seconds you think you’ve ruined everything because she stiffens and you are about to pull away, though how you will explain your way out of this one you don’t know but then she relaxes suddenly, melting against you, and her hands find your waist, pulling you flush against her.

This is what you have been dreaming of for months...since the moment you laid eyes on her really but it’s a thousand times better than you can have ever imagined. The way she sighs against your mouth, the way she nips at your bottom lip, her hands roaming your waist and lower back. When she finally pulls away you instantly want to slide your fingers into her hair and pull her back for more.

“I have been waiting for you to do that for _so_ long, Patience Mount. You aren’t very quick on the uptake are you?”

Yes, you are certain Delia Busby will be the death of you.


End file.
